And Some HP Poems
by Breianna
Summary: Just some Harry Potter and romance poems.


Wheather it is swimming from drowning  
Living yet dieing  
The tournament goes on  
No matter  
What happens  
Cedric is gone  
Yet still alive somehow  
In our hearts we find  
That he is still there  
Alive with spirit  
Harrys still living  
Fluers still well  
Krum is still playing  
Yet.................  
They are all different somehow  
They have lost a friend  
From a dark someone  
That someone we shall not speak his name  
And we know he is out there  
So watch your step  
And stay alert  
And be honest and good  
And YOU will go far  
~BZ~  
  
Flying through the air with the greatest of ease  
Flying through the air on their flying broomies  
Catching the quaffles and scoring goalies  
While they are flying through the air with the greatest of ease  
Catching the snitch is the hardest of all  
It is a very tiny tiny ball  
The keeper has to keep the quaffles from going through the hoops  
While the teams swoop  
And have fun competing with the opponing teammmmmmmmm  
~BZ~  
  
Dobby  
Shall obey his master  
and and could never work faster  
He disapears when times are bad   
and reapears when things arent sad  
He works day and night  
Untill that one day that Mr. Malfoy had a fright  
Dobby was free and had his sock  
and now all he has to do is sit down (on a rock)  
He then works in the Hogwarts kitchens  
and lite fires with alittle friction  
The house elf  
~BZ~  
  
Snape  
As he looks how is long crooked nose  
And as he chose  
The student to test out their potion  
He had a notion  
That nones potion would be quite right  
So he went to his office to get a revive potion when....he saw a fright  
His office was bare  
And obviously someone didnt care  
That everything thing in his office was all he had  
All he had.........  
To keep him from goin back to the dark arts  
His hobby  
Potion Master  
~BZ~  
  
Crookshanks  
Sly, Sneaky, and ready to strike  
Friends with a big black dog  
Hunting the same thing  
Person  
Rat  
Peter Pettigrew  
Liar, animagi  
9 fingers, dark past  
Sirius' enemy, Ron's rat  
Sirius  
Big black dog  
Friends with a cat  
Crookshanks  
~BZ~  
  
Brooms in the air flying everywhere through the air,   
high up low down,  
who knows where next  
bludgers,   
quaffles,   
and the snitch,   
all balls that stay in the quidditch pitch,   
the seekers battle till the end to catch the golden snitch,   
the game doesnt end till it is caught,   
the beaters fly around trying to knock other players off of their brooms,   
what a hastle to avoid flying balls coming toward you  
watch out,   
the keeper watches out for the quaffle so it doesnt go through the golden goal post,   
and the quaffleis scored with by the chasers,   
they chase the ball and the opposing teams players from one end of the pitch to the other if they score enough and the other team doesnt it may just not matter if the seeker catches the snitch because they could have enought to win the game and possibly the quiddith cup.  
~BZ~  
  
Spring time the most beautiful time of year  
When the snow starts to melt   
With a drip...drip...  
The trees begin to bud and the flowers bloom and turn their magnificent colors  
and love...  
Love begins to blossom along with the flowers  
Spring this is the time for love...love between two people  
And love is the only thing that can cure heartaches and free the soul of worry  
~BZ~  
  
This poem kind of goes along with the song i'm a barbie girl, it might make it easier to read for u!  
I'm a wizard   
In a wizard world  
Doin magic  
It's fantastic!  
I can do spells and appear anywhere  
Learnin spells and tellin malfoy that he smellsssss  
Come on ron and hermione  
Lets goooo partyyyyy  
I'm a wizard   
In a wizarding world  
Flyin in my broommmmm  
It's fabuloussss  
I can turn you hair into a spiders lairrrrrrrr  
Imagination it will take u farrrrrrr  
~BZ~  
  
The stars in the sky  
Can never be compared to that sparkle in your eye  
That is always there  
And never loses its flare  
The moon   
Only compares to one thing  
The love in your heart  
It is so big  
And will never burn out  
The universe is so vast and empty  
Unlike your soul  
Which is lively and spirted  
One thing is needed to survive  
And that is love  
Love.........  
~BZ~  
  
I cant see anything around me  
It is all a blur  
On minute I am here  
And another I am there  
Then, I end up in a forest  
Lost...........  
Trees are lined up on both sides of me  
I can't find my way out  
I don't know what to do......  
But then.....  
Then, I found you  
~BZ~  
  
Loving no one is like,  
An ocean without waves,  
A Sunset with no colors,  
And a body with no strength,  
You wont get far.........  
Loving someone on the other hand is like,  
Is like an island with palm trees,  
Arms with strength,  
And an oven with heat.....  
It makes the world go 'round,  
It makes people the way they are......  
Whether that be,  
Sad,  
Happy,  
Angry,  
Or mad,  
It changes us in many ways that maybe we cant see or feel,  
It is there though........  
And you will be the next one,  
Whoever you are,  
Whenever you think,  
You.........  
Will be its next adventure.........  
~BZ~  
  
Always and Forever...  
Will we be together  
Never leaving each others side  
Spending every moment together  
Holding each other when life just doesn't go out way  
And loving every moment we are together  
Always and Forever...  
Will love be with us  
Guiding us through life  
Showing us things we didn't know  
Binding...  
And weaving us together  
Like a needle does to a rug  
Making us smarter  
Stronger every moment ot the day  
Giving us the hope...  
And the love for each other...  
That everyone should have and feel for eachother  
Always and Forever...  
Giving us the courage to go on...  
Hoping tommorow will bring bluer skies then the day befores'  
And wishing...  
Wishing we will never grow apart  
Never...  
~BZ~  
  
When...  
The skies are gray  
That doesn't mean you have to be blue  
Some flowers are red  
But that doesn't mean you have to be that in the face  
The colors of this world can be confusing at times  
And there is usually one person  
That can make them not so confusing  
That is the one you love  
The one you cherish most in your heart  
The one that is always there for you  
Through thick   
And thin  
The one that stands up for you when times are bad  
And the one that make you feel better when your sad  
If this person wasn't there  
This world would just be to hard to handle  
So........  
They take you by the hand and lead you through it  
Each day goes by and you become smarter  
Smarter........  
~BZ~  
  
Sittin' in his chair  
Playin his fitle  
With his long black hair  
Coarse and brittle  
Befriending wild creatures  
And is the Care of Magical Creature teacher  
Care for plants  
And like all of the childern......almost.......  
And doesnt think they are as small as ants  
He likes to stop and smell the flowers  
Maybe for hours and hours and hours  
In love with the headmistress of Beaxbatons  
And doesnt care if he is a giant  
He will be nice if you are  
And is brave in the face of danger  
Hagrid isnt as bad as many think  
But can lose his temper if you be mean  
Hagrid...........Hagrid...........  
~BZ~  
  
What I Think Will Happen in the Next Harry Potter Book  
Many new things will arise,  
Scary, yet exciting in most peoples eyes,  
Quidditch more intense,  
And not letting the other team win at any expense,  
Love will bloom between some,  
And many many new things will come,  
People will die,  
People will cry,  
Voldemort will be back again,  
With more power then he can contain,  
Killing all,  
With only one thing to stop him again,  
The luck and purity of a boy,  
Not just any boy,  
A wizard,  
Harry Potter,  
Sirius Will clear his name,  
But it is still the same,  
People still wont trust him,  
Nore his bird,  
Buckbeak,  
Exciting and full of adventure once more,  
J.K. Rowling will have written her best book of all,  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix,  
COMING OUT IN JUNE!  
~BZ~  
  
Illusions  
  
You're there, yet your not  
I see you, yet I can not feel you  
I try to change   
So you can see me  
But you don't...  
Don't judge me on what you see  
I am a good person  
Deep down inside of me  
I say I don't care about you anymore  
But I do...  
I think about you day and night  
Wondering what I can do  
What I can do to be with you  
I figure life wont always go my way  
And be fair to me and give me a warm sunny day  
So I will stay the way I am  
And think about other qualities  
And most of all other people  
Looks arent everything  
Like what I saw in him  
Just his looks  
~BZ~  
  
No one knowing his part of the story  
It may be gorry  
But all he wants is for people to understand  
What he did and didn't do  
Sure he was the Potter's secret keeper  
But then he had to go tell Peter  
And then that is were the misunderstanding came in  
He was left with a bad reputation  
Being eatin alive by the dementors  
Rotting in his stall in Azkabam  
But that was the worst of his life  
He met Harry and his pals then  
And was set free  
If that is what you want to call it  
He was running day and night  
Trying to avoid the light  
Staying in caves  
With Buckbeak  
His only company  
Him being able to turn into a black dog  
Could get out more  
And not care much about people seeing him  
Unless they figured him out  
His mission now is to clear him name  
And maybe get some fame  
For the thing he didn't do  
And live with Harry....  
A good life that would be  
that old Sirius Black would lead  
[ I'm Bre [  
  
As the rain falls silently over head  
All I can think about it you  
Thunder sounds off in the distance  
The sound of water under my feet  
I am drowning in my own thoughts  
My thoughts of you  
I turn  
I cant see you  
You are never there when I need you the most  
I just keep walking  
With no one by side  
It is cold  
A cold world that is  
It doesn't seem to be there for you  
When you need it the most either  
It is a harsh place where we live  
It doesn't really treat you fairly most of the time  
But we don't think about that  
We think about the good things what it has given us  
That is what makes this world go round  
The happiness  
The happiness of everyone  
The love between us all  
I think  
As I walk here  
All alone  
In the rain  
~BZ~  
  
Can turn into a cat   
just like that  
glasses on her nose  
no runs in her hose  
stands there with great poise  
doesnt like much noise  
Head-mistress  
but is not a damsle in distress  
Proffeser McGonagall is her name  
and stopping trouble is her game  
she isnt of much fame  
but it is all the same  
McGonagall is her name  
~BZ~  
  
My face is in a constant frown  
As I look upon this dirty ground  
Fearing only what lies beneath  
I don't think I have enough courage to speak  
Or even really make a sound  
As my feet pound along this dirty ground  
The Forbidden Forest is guarded well  
By all these creatures that dwell  
In the Forbidden Forest  
Fearing what lies beneath  
All of this brush I see  
As I walk along my face in a constant frown  
As I look upon this stoney ground...  
~BZ~  
  
Housing the most evil of them all  
Slytherin dominates the other houses  
With it sly and sneaky students   
All of them prudent  
Salazar being the creater of the house  
Creating secrets in the castle  
That only he knew of  
Housing the evilest of the all  
Voldemort created magical world mayhem  
Taking lives everywhere he went  
Being in Slytherin himself  
With its house elf  
Learning the dark arts  
And forgetting the rest  
Leaving the school with much learned  
Creating mayhem wherever they stood  
~BZ~  
  
Gryffindors   
Those meddlers  
But their still good at heart  
Bold and Brave they are  
They know where to start  
They save the day  
So you better...get out of the way  
Colors bold  
Maroon and gold  
Not sold that easily  
In the middle  
And you better never belittle  
These brave ol' Gryffindors  
~BZ~  
  
You say you know me  
But you dont  
I dont even know me  
You just hear things about me  
Things that arent always true  
But, there are few  
Few that know the truth about me  
Dont you see  
I am Harry Potter  
I have never known my parents  
I have been living with my relatives  
Waiting in suspense  
For something to take me away  
Something that I couldn't think of  
But then it happened  
I was gone  
And now I am here  
Almost ready for my 5th year  
I may appear  
To you a average, ordinary, simple kid  
I am not  
I am a wizard   
Here at Hogwarts  
I actually have friends  
And a wonderful godfather   
A godfather that I wish would take care of me  
But he cant  
There are secrets untold about him  
He is innocent  
It was all him Peter Pettigrew  
But that doesnt matter much  
Here at Hogwarts  
My life  
I love it  
Only bad things happening  
Oh......  
About every year  
~BZ~  
  
Imagination is the key  
So you see  
That imagination was the thing  
That made hogwarts begin  
I took four brilliant minds to create the school  
With its halls and rooms and secrets and doom  
Now all of the non-muggles of the world  
Go there,  
The greatest school known  
Imagination got them this far back then  
Just think where it can get them today  
Turning out to be the best magicians in the land  
~BZ~  
  
Dragons, magic, quidditch, and more  
Hides in Harry's fifth year  
Voldemort back again   
Rising in power  
Hey look there is a flower  
Hagrid the gamekeeper who manages the flowers is still here  
And Malfoy is still sour  
His parents are still gone, but he will learn more about them  
Harry's godfather might just clear his name  
But may never regain any fame  
Things might just never ever be the same  
~BZ~  
  
The forest may be thick  
The lake may be deep  
The creatures may be harmful  
But that doesnt keep me from coming  
Coming here  
To Hogwarts  
The winters cold with frost on the ground  
The summers may be warm with birds sing their sound  
But there is no forest thick enough  
There is no lake deep enough  
There is no creature deadly enough  
To keep me from this magic  
The magic place hidden from all   
Who have not the powers enough  
To see it  
To feel it  
To think of what is inside  
The big doors at the front hide the greatest magic of all  
The magic of a community of a place where all get along  
Magic is the second priotity here  
The first is to be safe and help your neighbor  
But there ain't no forest thick enough  
Ain't no lake deep enough  
Ain't no creature deadly enough to keep me from coming to you...  
~BZ~  
  
Days dont seem to end  
I could always use a friend  
Here with Buckbeak in a cave  
I really need to be saved  
I travel around the city (city meaning Hogsmeade)  
Feeling pity  
For myself and the Potters  
I really need to find him, Peter....  
So I can explain  
And clear my name  
So the world can look at me as a different person  
A better person  
Becuase I am good  
I may not have made the best choices  
But I know that I am loved by someone out there  
~BZ~  
  
As I lay here  
The world spinning around me  
Wallowing in my own self pity  
Wondering if I can ever go on  
The only person I really ever knew as my father  
Is gone  
Not for a few months or days  
But...forever  
He will never come back  
Breathing is difficult as I think or talk about Sirius  
It was all MY fault that he died  
If I had just tried alittle harder with Occlumency then this may not have happened  
Yes...You could say that I have seen death  
Deaths of most important people to me  
I was born to those at the end of July who have defeated him trice  
As I lay here thinking...  
Me Harry Potter, the not so heroic figure any longer.  
~BZ~  
  
Illusions  
You're there, yet your not  
I see you, yet I can not feel you  
I try to change   
So you can see me  
But you don't...  
Don't judge me on what you see  
I am a good person  
Deep down inside of me  
I say I don't care about you anymore  
But I do  
I think about you day and night  
Wondering what I can do  
What I can do to be with you  
~BZ~ 


End file.
